I Know
by bookworm7117
Summary: Fang gets an email from a stranger who knows everything about the flock. They become friends via email, and Fang doesn't tell Max. The flock finds some info on other subjects to genetic mutation. They go in search of these ppl Not MxF Rated T just in case
1. NOTICE!

_**NOTICE: **_

Alrighty guys, I've changed lots of stuffs about my chapters. I had to make the setting more accurate and make it flow better. Most of the ideas are the same, but I did do some editing and revising. There may be some very important little add-ins that you need to know to fully follow the story. Sorry, I honestly can't help it! I'm a perfectionist! It would've killed me (literally) to keep everything like it was. Trust me, editing and revising isn't fun for me, and I'm sure going back and rereading everything probably isn't the happiest thing for you either. We will get through it together, I promise :)

Chapter 5 will be out soon. I'm warning you-it might be a bit boring or fluffy. But it is an important transitional chapter that cannot be eliminated. I'm trying my bestest to spice it up for you guys-that's what's taking so long! :) Love you all my faithful fans! Please continue to read and review!

3 (it's supposed to be a heart, but it never turns out that way :() Bookworm 7117


	2. Chapter 1: Creeper

_******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the series by James Patterson about Maximum Ride. I do, however, own my characters that I create.******_

I decided to check my email. The other kids were asleep. Asleep in their comfortable beds that Anne had provided. We all knew this comfort wouldn't last, but we loved it, savored it even. I'd gotten the idea for a blog at school. _School_. I never thought I would ever be going to a public school. It wasn't all that bad. Well, except for the overwhelming paranoia and claustrophobia that I felt almost every moment. That, and the fact that some stupid kids thought it'd be cool to make fun of Iggy. I want to pumble them. Then there's this girl, Lissa, who has pretty red hair. She really seems to like me a lot.

The only reason I'd gotten an email account is because of the blog. I hoped that the blog would prove to be helpful in saving the world. I thought that the more people who knew what was really going on, the better. Why should we keep the whitecoats secrets? That's what they want us to do. I was certain the blog would be helpful...but Max didn't seem to think so.

I had twenty freaking new messages in the last eight hours. They were all marked important, but I checked the subjects just to make sure none were life or death situations. Usually, people have the common sense to at least not make up lies about how the world will end if I don't open the email and respond, because I mean, I take that stuff seriously—well, sometimes…

**TO: fang**

**FROM: justkeepswimming**

**SUBJECT: FANG READ THIS NOW! NO IT'S NOT A LIFE OR DEATH THING, BUT IT'S SUPER DE DOOPERY IMPORTANT! ONLY BECAUSE I'M IMPORTANT, BUT WHATEVER! rEaD tHiS nOw! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

It was the longest subject I'd ever seen in my life. And it happened to be just a tad bit funny, so naturally I decided to open up the message.

**Fang,**

**I'm actually not exactly sure why I'm writing you…it doesn't make sense. I mean, I'm not even sure that you're real. Of course, you are completely real to me. I feel as if I know you, maybe even better than Max does. I feel as if I've been inside your head. I guess I kind of have…**

**Look, I just really wanted to see if you were real. I wanted to connect with you. I know you have a blog, but blogs really aren't my forte, you know? I feel really stupid right now, but I guess this is worth a try. I need to know that I haven't wasted my life on you, and the flock. I need to know that you are truly alive and real.**

**I know I sound like a stalker. I know I sound really…obsessed and insane. But, you've been through so many insane, unbelievable circumstances that is what I'm saying so unexpected and unbelievable? I don't know if I trust you enough yet to tell you everything. I mean, I trust you completely because I know you so well, but the thing is you don't trust me. You don't know me. And I know how paranoid the flock is. You guys have some major trust issues… (haha lol)**

**I don't exactly know why I'm emailing you all of the sudden. Well, I just want to say that I love you. I love the flock. Be safe. Stay together. **

**Always,**

**(Should I tell you my name yet?)**

**P.S. Telling you my name gives me away entirely. I like being a puzzle. I love being mysterious. I know everything about you, but you know nothing about me. For now, I'd like to keep that advantage. Please respond. _Please_.**

This person was seriously _messed up_ in the brain. I mean, they honestly are thinking that I may not be _real_. They have to be a creeper… I mean, spending their entire lives on us. And, not to mention the fact that this person freaking_ loves_ us. _Love_! It's a fricking strong word… How does this person seem to know so much? And why won't they tell me their identity? Of course, the biggest question running through my mind is: _Do_ I tell Max, or do I _not_ tell Max? Either way could end _badly_…

I decided that for now, this person wasn't a real threat. Max had enough on her plate, so I wouldn't worry her. Not yet. For now, I'd deal with this creepy person myself. I could handle that, right? I just hope that Max won't get upset. I hope she doesn't think I'm hiding things from her, and lying. We've never had secrets before…

What did I decide to do about this creepy email? Well, I emailed back, _of course_! What else do you do in that situation? I mean, other people, well, they ignore the problem and block the person, but _me_? _No way_. This is a potential threat that cannot be ignored. It's also pretty good entertainment…at least so far.

**TO: justkeepswimming**

**FROM: fang**

**SUBJECT: RE: FANG READ THIS NOW! NO IT'S NOT A LIFE OR DEATH THING, BUT IT'S SUPER DE DOOPERY IMPORTANT! ONLY BECAUSE I'M IMPORTANT, BUT WHATEVER! rEaD tHiS nOw! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

**Who are you? Who do you work for? What do you want? How the heck do you freaking _"know"_ the flock? I'll warn you once: You will feel the full on fury of me if you put any member of the flock in danger. And, I don't know what the freak you're talking about, but I'm real, alright? Flesh and bones with feelings and thoughts…the whole package of life. Now tell me who you are, or our emailing "fun" is over. Got it?**

**-Fang**

I signed out of my email, and closed my web browser and blog. I had too much to think about right now, so I shut off my laptop. I climbed into bed thinking about how nice it was to know I'd sleep in the same comfortable bed every night, well, as long as we stayed at Anne's that is. I knew Max was feeling unease about staying in the same place for a long time. And she _really_ didn't like school, not that any of us really enjoyed it all that much. I mean,_ learning_? It was so not our style. I really didn't want to mess up what Max and I had. We trusted each other completely, but would that change now? For some reason, although I knew I probably should, I really didn't want to tell Max about the email. It didn't seem right…


	3. Chptr 2: Vagueness & Slight Progress

_******I'll tell you again: I am not James Patterson, so yeah...Maximum Ride is his...although I wish I'd thought of that idea...of course then I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. I'd be making millions cuz I'd be a beast of a writer! haha lol :) Me 3 JP******_

I was at "home" checking my email, and listening to my iPod. I saw I had a new message in my inbox, and desperately hoped it was Fang. A huge toothy grin spread across my face when I realized it was him. Eagerly, I dove into his email. I laughed at Fang's response, I must admit. I mean, it was so…_Fang_! I am so going to get him for his all too vague questions though. His straightforwardness is going to backfire…

**TO: fang**

**FROM: justkeepswimming**

**SUBJECT: I made a new email…that subject was annoying****. **

**Hmmm…. Who am I? Now, don't we all ask ourselves that question? We all look in the mirror and continually wonder who we are. Well, I think I'll skip it—after all, I'm not sure I really know who I am, exactly. I mean, I guess I think I do, but aren't teenagers supposed to be "finding out who they want to be and who they are" and other crap like that? As for whom I work for… well, I'll tell you one thing about myself: I'm fourteen. So, I don't work for anyone. You know, those "pesky" child labor laws always get in the way… haha. **

I was having _way _too much fun with this. Sarcasm is the best!

**Oh, but the next question, now _that_ one is my favorite. What do I _want?_ Well, Fang, I'm afraid you may be here awhile. I want to stop seeing things that may or may not be real. I want to go back in time and stop myself from losing my bestest friend in the entire world. I want to paint my room purple. I want some Chinese food. I want my parents to be more straightforward with me, instead of always beating around the bush. I want you to reply. I want my head to stop hurting so badly. I want to keep talking to you. I want a laptop of my own. I want so many things, Fang, but, then again, don't we all? **

**Well, I know you because I simply **_**know**_** you. I'm not _exactly_ sure how (I have a pretty good idea though...), but I do. Maybe I'll explain later, maybe not. But I have to admit, that question made me laugh. You probably have two possibilities running through your mind right now:**

**1. I'm an evil scientist OR business woman who wants to kill OR use you in some plot to "save" OR rule the world. **

**2. I'm a stalker/blog reader. **

**Let's clear some things up here: I'm not evil—honest! And I'm definitely not a whitecoat. I **_**hate**_** science! No, I **_**despise**_** it! I'm definitely too young to be a business woman, and I really don't like killing or using people. I guess I'm just too nice. Okay, and just to let you know—stalking you is absolutely impossible…not that I've tried it (I really haven't). Not to mention, stalking is just too creepy for me. I'M NOT A FLIPPING CREEPER! Oh, and no I'm not some crazed, obsessed blog fan. I don't even read your blog. (So don't flatter yourself ****) **

**About your warning…It wasn't necessary. For one thing, I'd never do anything to hurt the flock. I love them. And second, I know enough about you to know that you would die for any member of the flock. You love them all so much. **

**I have to thank you. You say that you are real. You should know that when I read that I literally _almost _started crying-out of happiness, not sadness. (Keyword being _ALMOST!_ Don't go getting the idea that I'm mushy gushy sappy fool) I just hope that you didn't lie. I hope that you aren't some computer, or some random guy pretending to be Fang. You don't know how much of my life the flock has consumed. **

**Love Always,**

**Still Anonymous**

I need to stop pouring so much emotion into these emails…I mean, I'm not a gushy person. Not really. But, somehow I just don't want to take anything back. I just want to spill my guts to him. Of course, I guess that's understandable because he feels like one of my best friends. The thing is: what happens when your best friend doesn't know who the heck you are? Anyone? Ding ding ding! We have a winner! YOU SOUND COMPLETELY CRAZY AND STUPID! Why is my life so difficult? Why couldn't I just be a normal little girl who goes shopping and gossips and, and does girly things like paint my nails and stuff? Why, oh why?

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL! YOU'VE GOT 1 NEW MESSAGE!**

I crossed my fingers. _Please be from Fang, please be from…YES! _I began reading right away, eager to hear back from my 'friend'.

**TO: justkeepswimming **

**FROM: fang**

**SUBJECT: I agree about the subject being annoying. **

**Okay, so maybe I wasn't very specific when I asked those questions. I have to admit though, you kinda made me smile—just a little bit. ****You still creep me out, though. But I guess you're making progress…sorta. So here's my new questions…**

**1.) What is your name? Your full name?**

**2.) What do you want from the flock and I…besides knowing that we are real? (which is just plain weird) **

**3.) How can you possibly feel like you know us? We don't know you. We've never met. I just don't understand… And what did you mean when you said you felt like you've been in my head before? **

**-Fang**

**P.S. Tell me your name, or the emailing stops here. I'm not bluffing. **

I was laughing so hard at that last statement. He is_ so_ bluffing. If I know him (and I'm pretty sure I know him) he is _so_ hooked right now. He'll pass off emailing me with _"protecting the flock from a threat"_, when really he's just super curious... I mean, _that _much is obvious by all the questions he's asked.

_Fang smiled_! I made_ Fang smile_! Oh. My. Goodness! Smiling is like the equivalent of bursting out laughing for Fang. This is incredible. Right now, _nothing_ could wipe the smug smirk off my face. Nothing, but...

**Buzz. Buzzzzz. Call from Dylan. **

urgh!_ that_

**IGNORE**_. _


	4. Chapter 3: Closed

_*****I told you before people. I'm not James Patterson so just fyi Max and Fang and the flock and the whole dang gang aren't mine, okay? Like really. Anyways, I do own this awesome email stalker: justkeepswimming! She's super cool :)*** **_

I was at school adding a post to my blog. I had extra time so I eagerly checked my inbox. This mystery of the creepy emailer was consuming and infuriating. It was addicting. I couldn't stop thinking about this mystery person. All I really knew was that she was a girl. _Yes! One new message._ I had a feeling that Max knew that something was up. It was the way she was observing, almost studying, my every move, my expression, while I checked my email. I probably looked anxious, maybe excited, maybe even happy—just slightly. She must've sensed that I'm not telling her something. She won't ask yet, though. She'll want me to tell her by myself. I don't think I will.

**TO: fang **

**FROM: justkeepswimming**

**SUBJECT: RE: I agree about the subject being annoying. **

**Wow. I made **_**Fang**_** smile! That's like incredible. Like you _soooo_ need to have someone take a picture next time! There has to be proof! **

**Oh my goodness! Will you give it a rest? Wow. Okay, and I am not a creeper! It's not like you need to run around screaming: "STRANGER DANGER! Aaaagh! HELP! STRANGER DANGER!" What are you_ three_? _Honestly_. You've dealt with scary people your whole life, and you are worried about little ol' me? Like I said before: you have major trust issues. ;) **

**Yeah, so, you were just a **_**little **_**on the vague side last time. lol. Hmmm…what if I told you my full name is Totilita Makaka Lokinsteinurger? It's a perty name ain't it? **

**I guess I wanna be the flocks' friend. I'm mostly just curious about you. I want to know if everything I know about you all is true. Look, it's difficult to explain to you about knowing things…you haven't met me, and I haven't really met you, but I've more than met you… I can't explain that very well. And I won't explain it at all yet… But, fyi: I'm not a mind-reader like Angel, just in case you are wondering. Really, I'm not sure how I feel like I've been in your head… It's more just a feeling, it's not like I've actually been **_**in**_** your mind. If I had, well, I'd probably be all messed up. I don't think I could come out of that one alive. I'd be scarred for life, so incredibly scarred. hehe. ****Love you all. **

**Always,**

**? **

**P.S. Oops! I mean Totilita **

**P.P.S. You are soooo bluffing about the whole "I won't email you anymore if you don't tell me your name" crap! **

She just never stops does she? I never thought sarcasm would come back to haunt me, but hey, it's not the first time I've been wrong. I have to admit, though. It is kind of funny...except for the part where she called my bluff-man she's good!-and I'm disgusted by it.

I couldn't believe she knew about Angel. Some of the whitecoats didn't even know that!

One thing is bugging the heck out of me though: is she a friend? A new friend—to the whole flock? Someone normal? Someone who isn't a mutant freak bird kid? Someone not like me, who knows me for who I am? And someone loves the flock, and knows the flock for who they truly are?Someone accepts us all? It's completely impossible. Someone loves us for us? It's unbelievable, unimaginable. It's something I can't wait to share with the flock, but I don't want to. I want to keep my emails with "Totilita" a secret, a private thing. I mean, for one it could be empty hope. What if this girl turns out to be lying? Not to mention, I have a feeling these emails will come to a stop real fast if Max finds out… And I don't want that to happen.

I want to find out more about this girl. I want to be her friend. And that scares me, well, more like shocks me. I shouldn't want to be her friend, right? I mean, she could be dangerous. Plus, I have the flock. I love the flock. They are my family. I should be fine with just them, right? Could someone 'normal' be even close to the type of friend Max is?

No. Max is my best friend. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes. And I know her just as well. I'd want her at my back in a fight, and I'd tell her all my secrets. So what made me keep this girl from Max? Max was gonna figure it out. She always did. Would me keeping this a secret affect our friendship, our trust? I hope not.

**TO: justkeepswimming**

**FROM: fang**

**SUBJECT: hi**

**You're so sure there will be a next time? **

**I don't know…the stranger danger rule is a good one to follow. Just like the buddy system. You could be an evil man who wants to kidnap me. Haha. **

**So, "**_**Totilita"**_**, I have a proposal. (No I'm not asking you to marry me—it's too soon for that ****) If you know my name, shouldn't I know yours? And if you want friendship don't I need to know your name? Isn't that kind of the normal thing to do? Oh, and I don't mean some lame made up name, I mean your **_**real**_** name.**

**How did you know that about Angel? **

**My brain is not that sick, just to let you know. Okay, so I've killed some nasty monster things—Erasers. But, whatever. I mean, it's not like I've seen horrifying, disgusting, unimaginable mutations on mere children…oh wait… *grimace***

**You'll have to open up a little if you wanna be friends. **

**-Fang **

It was funny for me to realize that I'd just told someone they'd have to open up a little. I've never been very open myself.


	5. Chapter 4: Oxygen

*****Okay, so like I said. Jaki is mine. Nori is mine. But the flock isn't. I'm not James Patterson so yeah... that basically clears everything up for you there... Sorry this might be a little late, but my internet hasn't been working very well :( Read and review please!*** **

**TO: justkeepswimming**

**FROM: fang**

**SUBJECT: RE: hi**

**Man, you're on to me. I'm some creepy sixty-seven year old man who wants to pass off as a teenage girl and get close to you so I can kidnap you and use you in my plot to rule the world. (Although I really haven't thought this out because I'm gonna die in probably ten years, so it's not much use…) **

**Lol. Okay, fyi. I'm kidding. I'm joking. I'm not serious. So don't freak out on me, okay? **

**How do you know I'm not Totilita? And, Totilita is not a lame name! Meaniehead! Oh, and Fang, is this relationship going to be anywhere near normal? Uh, no. For one, you are a freaking bird kid, and to second that I know everything about you but have never met you. Just a tad bit out of the norm. Don't you think? **

**Besides who really cares about names? **

**Always,**

**? **

**P.S. **_**I**_** have to open up? I think it's gonna have to be a mutual agreement to let each other in. **

I wasn't giving in unless he did. No way was he going to get the advantage on me now. Not when I had so much leverage. But, this feeling of power dwindled because I really _didn't _know Fang. I only knew who I _thought_ was Fang, and I didn't even really know _him_. I knew him as an idea, an image, an imaginary person—_not_ someone human, someone I could touch, someone…_real_.

I was forced to push aside my thoughts when the teacher interrupted, "Class, you should be working on this essay—not getting on any social networks on the world wide web. I don't want to see you emailing, or texting, or chatting, or getting on Spaceface or My Book or whatever it is you kids waste your time on these days!"

Poor Mr. Burnster…no body paid any attention to him at all. He had no idea what being a teenager now was like. I wasn't sure if he ever was a _kid_. He wasn't relatable at all; he didn't even seem to like kids all that much. Mr. Burnster is my English teacher. We giggled so much at his expense because he was oh so clueless. I shook my head and continued checking my email. I'd finished my essay two days ago, which was when almost everyone else had too.

I looked up from my computer and noticed someone staring at me. _Dylan._ I quickly looked down at my computer again. He's the one person I _never_ wanted to see again, but the one person who I _needed_ to see the most. And I hated him for it.

"What?" Nori asked, sitting next to me. She was always so inquisitive and observant. She was the most compassionate, kind, and understanding girl I'd ever met, yet she was brilliant with sarcasm. I honestly loved her to death. She's my best friend. My best _girl_ friend, I thought. Shut _up_! I told myself. Dylan_ betrayed_ you. So forget him. But I couldn't. I never would…

"Oh, nothing," I answered nonchalantly, staring blankly at my screen.

"Mhm…that's why you looked down quickly and nervously and won't meet my eyes. Sure. _Nothing_. _Nothing at all_."

"Fine. _Dylan_. He was—"

"Staring?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It bugs me. I don't _ever_ want to see him again. I just want to get on with my life, but he can't leave me alone. Did I tell you he keeps calling me?"

"Yeah, maybe something's going on with him, you know? Like, an emergency or something? Maybe he _needs_ you, like…" She looked at me a little sheepishly. "Nevermind," she said quietly.

I knew where she was headed. "Like _I_ need_ him_?" I snarled. "I _don't_ need him, okay? I _don't_. I really, really _don't_."

She just gave me an understanding look, one of sadness. It was critical and suspicious, but caring. She let it go now, thankfully, but I knew that she really _hadn't_ let it go completely.

"So, who's been emailing you? Someone I know?" Nori raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"Um, no one. No one you know…" I looked down. I didn't want to talk about Fang right now.

"Oh? So does this _no one_ happen to be a _guy_?" She grinned widely.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes! I _knew_ it. So where'd you meet him?" Her tone was playful and joking.

"I haven't met him."

Her expression changed immediately. Now Nori was serious and disapproving. "You _what_? No, _please_ tell me you _didn't_ just email some _random_ guy on the internet! Oh, _Jaki_! You know how _dangerous_ that is?"

"Get a hold of yourself. I know him, but…"

"You don't?" she guessed dryly. I had a feeling that a drilling interrogation might be coming on.

"Well, yeah, kinda," I exhaled, hoping she wouldn't ask further questions. Nori and I had been friends for almost a year. I haven't told her about… about the flock. I told Dylan. But, that friendship ended, well, less than badly. And, I was worried. What if I told Nori and she didn't believe me? Or what if she didn't want to be my friend, or turned me into the loony bin? There was so much to risk. And I don't know if my heart could take losing another best friend.

**You have 1 New Message! **

Thank goodness! Saved by the…_message_? whatever, you get the point!

I turned away from Nori who gave me a suspicious look like she knew it was Fang, well, the mystery guy anyway. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I did not want her reading our emails. I gave her one stern look over my shoulder that told her _'don't even think about it'_. She immediately looked down—frustrated to be caught in the act…well, before the act actually. She sighed, but gave me a look from underneath her eyelashes like she was peeking for a weakness in my wall I'd somehow built between us. I gave an exasperated sigh, which was followed by another from her, and she gave in, returning to her screen. I rolled my eyes again. Nori was _acting _like she was busy, but I saw her peek from the corners of her eyes. Stupid peripheral vision! I would have to make this quick my privacy wouldn't last long…

**TO: justkeepswimming**

**FROM: fang**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: hi **

**I almost believed you about the old man thing. I mean, villains are usually (not) very clever. They give everything away in the beginning, and try to use reverse psychology—which doesn't work. But I believe you. You aren't a creeper. **

**However, you are**_** not **_**Totilita. It is a kinda lame name, I'm not gonna lie… I want to know your name, _please_? And you are right about us not being normal, but shouldn't we try to make this as normal as possible? If you don't care about names, then perhaps from now on I'll call you the freaky email stalker. Okay? **

**Alright, alright. I agree to be more open, but you have to agree too, or I take it back. **

**Fang **

I shook my head at his response, smiling. I was going to cave and tell him my name. I knew it would happen eventually. At least now he doesn't think I'm a creepy stalker anymore…well, maybe… Guys say lots of things they don't mean…I'd know… _Stop it!_ The saner part of my mind screamed at me. _Don't you dare go there…_ But I did anyways… _Dylan_. _He_ said lots of things _he _didn't mean, so was I ready to start another friendship with a guy? I could barely maintain the friendship with Nori that I had now without messing it up.

I knew the answer right away. It didn't matter. It didn't matter if being friends with Fang was right for me. The chance was dangling in front of me and I wanted it _bad_. There's no way I could walk away from something so sweetly tempting. I'd seen Fang and the flock my entire life, and now I had the chance to actually talk to them. To insert myself in their story. There was no way that my will power and self control could possibly drag me away from this opportunity. I needed Fang to be my friend like I needed oxygen. He just couldn't know that.


End file.
